winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 206/Script
The Girl in the Stars Intro/Recap Narrator: Three of the Winx fly to the World of Dreams to save the pirates, attacked by the Shadow Creatures of the Queen, while the other Winx go to Paris Fashion School where Matt studies. Here, Stella fights against Obscura, her Nemesis, while Matt is kidnapped by a mysterious person. Scene: World of Dreams Flora: Our attacks have no affect, Musa. Musa: I'll give it one last try. Bloom: I'll help you! *Bloom and Musa use their power but no avail. Two Shadow Creatures appear* Flora: Bloom! *More Shadow Creatures come. They surround the Winx* Musa: Things are getting tough around here. Bloom: I... can't... breath... Musa: Hold on, Bloom! They've already used this trick against us! Bloom: Really? And how did you get out of it? Musa: Uhh... you should ask Stella... Flora: Right. Bloom: Perfect! Let's stay together, okay? *More and more Shadow Creatures come* Bloom: Flora, can you hear me? Musa? Scene: Queen's Lair Shaman: They're lost. Nobody can save them this time. Scene: Rooftop Stella: It's useless. We lost him! Tecna: He could be anywhere now. Aisha: Let's pick a direction. We can't leave Matt alone. *They get into action. Meanwhile, the kidnapper is climbing on top* Man: How can such a slim boy be so... woahh... heavyy!!! *He grabs the vine just in time and continues climbing* Scene: World of Dreams *The girls grab each other's hands* Bloom: Let's combine our powers. It's the only way we'll make it. *The convergence works. It not only frees them but also frees the pirates. The Shadow Creatures then chase after the pirates again. Bloom hits a creature but the attack makes it double* Musa: We'll never stop them like that. Flora: Maybe I've got an idea. Bloom: I adore you. Flora: It's the forest. It's this dark energy that makes them unbeatable and I can neutralize it. *Flora uses her power* Scene: Queen's Lair Tinkerbell: Poor little fairy, you can do nothing against my power. *Tinkerbell uses her power* Scene: World of Dreams Musa: Flora, wait! The nature on the island is affected by the negative aura of the Queen. *Flora continues using her power* Scene: Queen's Lair *Flora's power hits Tinkerbell* Shaman: My Queen! Scene: World of Dreams Musa: Flora! Flora: Huh? Uh! Scene: Queen's Lair Shaman: What an incredible power! *Tinkerbell shoves Shaman* Tinkerbell: She took me unprepared. But it will not happen again. Scene: World of Dreams *The restored corner is corrupted again* Bloom: Flora, take shelter! Flora: No. Not yet. I can save the forest. I can... *Flora is absorbed into the tunnel* Scene: Queen's Lair Tinkerbell: My power has reached the edge. I need to recover. Shaman: My Queen! Are you okay? My Queen! Tinkerbell: Nature. Nature is her friend. But soon it will be her worst enemy. Scene: Rooftop Aisha: There. Did you see him? Stella: Ahh! Lost again! Tecna: Wrong! I just scanned his height, weight and speed. We'll find him. *The kidnapper runs and the Winx chase after him* Tecna: He's heading north. *He then lays Matt on the ground and sets up a trap. Stella gets trapped and fall* Stella: Ahhh! Help! *Someone gets her hand* Bloom: Need a hand? Scene: Pool Stella: Girls! *She hugs Flora and Musa* Stella: You're back. Musa: And we brought backup. Pirate #1: Canon ball! *He and another pirate jumps to the pool* Stella: Really? I wouldn't say that... Bloom: Hey! Guys! What are you doing? Pirate #2: Can't you see? We're relaxing! Pirate #3: Stop it, you wimps! We have a mission to complete. Pirate #1: Relax! Why should we hurry? Pirate #3: If we're free now, it's only thanks to them. And we could show we're real pirates if we all transform together. Pirate #1: Negative, sir. We guard the perimeter, sir. Pirate #3: You've got three seconds to get out! And a-one, and a-two, and... Pirate #1: Okay. Okay. I'm coming. *He drags pirate #3 to the pool* Bloom: Let them stay. There's no time for jokes. Pirate #1: Bye bye! Stella: What's our plan? Tecna: I updated the features of the kidnapper on your Winxwatch. Musa: Let's split up then. We have to close in on him. Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts